Mass Reject
by 11092889
Summary: My go at a SI, now before you just skip over my story for that reason alone. I'm not going to go all Mary sue and I won't change canon all that much but hopefully I'll make it an interesting read :  WIP constructive criticism appreciated :


**Prologue  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own mass effect or the characters plot yada yada yada just don't sue me :)****

A/N: right now first this is an SI now I realise that a lot of readers don't like this particular brand of fan fiction but all I ask is that you give it a try, you don't like it? drop a review and tell me why. :) now my character will be a bit of a flirt that's just how I am and there will be a romance sub plot but _NOT _with the SI squad members may have relationships and Shepard definitely will but I find declaring my everlasting love to a grouping of pixels and polygons a bit weird but hey that's me. now err on to the story enjoy :)****

Date/Time: 2183/0830 local time.

Location: Eden Prime, three miles east of the Prothean dig site.

"Urgh" I groan as I sit up, a throbbing ache just behind my eyes telling me that I may have done something stupid last night. I sit up and pinch the bridge of my nose as I think. _'Scratch that, I definitely did something stupid last night...' _The ground beneath me feels different, not at all like the soft grass my tent was set up on last night when I was with my mates. I slowly open my eyes... only to close them again when the bright light sends a near blinding flash of agony through my skull. I wait a few moments until trying again, this time with both my hands shading my face.

I'm in a forest.

'_Huh looks like I wondered out of the tent last night.' _ Standing up slowly and rather unsteadily I looked around for anything familiar. There wasn't. The trees are too far apart, the grass is much lighter and longer that it's supposed to be and there are far too many rocky hills. Where the hell am I? I look down at my watch '0834' then up to the sky the sun was low and to my left_ 'guess that ways east then there was a road to the east of the woods we set up camp in last night so I suppose that's the way to go' _I set off east the road wasn't far so it shouldn't take long to get out of here.

Two hours later I was starting to wonder if I'd just been going round in circles until I heard the sound of movement and casual chatter. _'Finally I can get out of this goddamned place!' _two hours of tripping over stray roots and uneven ground had left me irritable, don't get me wrong like the outdoors as much as the next bloke but I just prefer towns and cities.

"Listen gunny I don't even know why we're here" said a voice from ahead and just beyond the tree line. It was deep and obviously male.

"We're here private because this is the biggest discovery in human history and its right next to the Terminus systems. That's why we're here." The second voice was definitely female.

'_What the hell? Sounds like military' _stepping out past the tree lines hoping for directions I suddenly stopped when I noticed what they were wearing. _'Oh hell, I've stumbled onto some strange sci-fi cult gathering... this just isn't my day' _

"Oi! You there halt! You're in restricted territory."

It was the woman I'd heard talking moment earlier, looking her up and down and taking in her odd apparel I was not inclined to believe she was a part of any armed forces on the face of the planet. She was wearing stark white armour with bright pink highlights and under layer holding what looks to be a bad star trek prop. I snorted.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be G.I Jane" I stood there fighting a small smirk at her indignant expression.

"Smart ass huh? Great just what I don't need..."here her sentence just deteriorated into nonsensical muttering.

"Right listen love can you 'urry this up? Because I'd like directions to the nearest bus stop and I really need a gypsies kiss so I you could stop your ramblings for a moment it'd me much appreciated." The other one was just staring at us like a gimp.

"What the hell are you on about? You know what I don't even care just come here so I can cuff you" was the intelligent reply from the woman. This is going nowhere.

"Right I'm not at all interested in your odd fantasies so why don't you give me the directions I asked for and I can leave on my merry way, yeah? She merely raised an eyebrow.

"Last chance kid, you're coming with me and you're going to answer some questions and assuming it all checks out you can then 'go on your merry way'.

"Bloody 'ell your about as useful as a chocolate teapot you know that?" I flipped her the v and off I went. What can I say I was in a bad mood.

I got about three steps before I was hit by a Pink and white missile as I landed I hit my head on a rather conveniently placed rock and my last thought before blackness claimed me was thus.

"_This really __really __isn't my day..."_

A/N: so what to you all think? Reviews and _constructive _criticism will be much a appreciated :)


End file.
